


Joys of Spring

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Shorts [15]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Budding Love, Closeted Character, Forbidden Love, Language of Flowers, M/M, Requited Unrequited Love, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: There was a flurry of excitement as Thomas arrived downstairs for breakfast.





	Joys of Spring

There was a flurry of excitement as Thomas arrived downstairs for breakfast.  
“What’s all this, then?” He asked with feigned aloofness.  
Anna smiled at him.  
“These came for you, Thomas.”  
Thomas looked at the bouquet of flowers her hand. They were a selection of the most beautiful spring flowers that Thomas had ever seen, the purples, reds and yellows were so vibrant, so vivid, that they took his breath away.  
“And it came with a card.” Daisy added, handing it to him. 

_Dearest Thomas,_

_While I gaze out at Snowdrops hue,_  
_My thoughts and wishes turn to you,_

_Your raven hair and blue eyes bright,_  
_Make my ever longing heart delight,_

_Though I may never freely say,_  
_I love you more with every day,_

_While I lay under lonely covers,_  
_Spring flowers speak the language of lovers._

Thomas smiled, despite himself. Yet he couldn’t think of anyone who could have sent the flowers to him seriously, never mind writing him a poem declaring their undying love. On the other hand, he had no shortage of people who would want to make a fool of him, top of the list being Miss O’Brien.  
“Do you have a fancy woman, Thomas?” Daisy asked, looking at the flowers in his hand.  
“Usually, a man sends flowers to a woman when they’re courting, Daisy, not the other way around. Now get back to that cream before it curdles!” Mrs Patmore reprimanded her sharply and Daisy returned to her work.  
“I think they’re beautiful, Thomas and whoever sent them must think you’re very special.” Anna simpered.  
“Any idea who sent them?” Miss O’Brien asked from across the table, eyeing the bouquet shrewdly. Bates walked past nonchalantly, pretending that he wasn’t interested, but Thomas saw him pause in the doorway of the Boot Hall to eavesdrop.  
“None whatsoever, Ms O’Brien, why, do you have any ideas?”  
Ms O’Brien went back to her sewing, looking like she’d sucked a lemon.  
“The paper looks very fancy, is all.” She said slyly. “You’re punching above your weight whoever they are.”  
“Thank you for your observations, Ms O’Brien,” Thomas smiled sardonically “and I would add that, though I may well be punching above my weight, I’m not down for the count just yet.” Thomas swept past her and climbed the servants’ staircase to his room, holding the bouquet of flowers in one hand and the poem in the other. 

*** *** *** 

Matthew looked up as Thomas came into the Library, bearing a pot of tea and a cup and saucer on a serving tray. Matthew felt his heart threatening to burst from his chest at the sight of him. Thomas set the tray down and busied himself making the tea. He set the tea strainer over the cup, then poured and when the cup was nearly full, he added a slice of lemon.  
“Your tea, m’lord. I believe that’s how you like it.”  
Matthew averted his eyes, smiling and blushing slightly. Thomas had remembered.  
“Thank you, Thomas.”  
Thomas bowed his head and made to leave the room, but Matthew called after him.  
“I heard that you received a gift of flowers this morning.”  
“News travels fast.” Thomas replied, his lips quirking.  
“But did you know about the meanings of flowers?”  
“The meanings, m’lord?”  
“There is a secret language, known to some, that assigns meanings to every flower, so a bouquet of flowers, while being beautiful, will also have a hidden message from the sender to their recipient.”  
“There’s more to a bouquet of flowers than meets the eye.” Thomas smirked.  
“Precisely.” Matthew replied, his gaze unwavering.  
“Well, Mr Crawley, you seem to be the expert, my flowers are lilacs and some red and yellow tulips, what was the sender trying to tell me?”  
“Lilacs stand for the first emotions of love, either the sender has recently fallen in love with you, or they’ve never felt a love like the one they bear now, the other flowers will give the intent context. The red tulips are a declaration of love and the yellow tulips show a hopeless love. So, in summary, I’d say that the one who has sent you these flowers has fallen so deeply in love with you that they’ve never felt this way before, about anyone, it’s a love that’s stronger than any he’s felt before and he wants to declare his love for you openly, but he knows that it’s hopeless, because he knew that you couldn’t be together and even if you could, he didn’t know that you felt the same way, he can only hope that you do.”  
As he spoke, he found it hard to look Thomas in the eye. Matthew’s eyes drifted downwards.  
“Thank you for the flowers.”  
Matthew looked up in alarm, to see Thomas’ blue eyes filled with emotion and fixed on his. He mouthed wordlessly, panic setting in, but Thomas put a reassuring hand on Matthew’s jawline and guided his lips to Matthew’s in a breathtaking kiss that had Matthew’s head spinning. 

Matthew moaned as he surrendered his mouth to Thomas’ gentle kiss, he felt his heart hammering in his chest and, at the flicker of Thomas’ tongue against his lips, Matthew opened his mouth with a soft gasp, letting Thomas take the lead and feeling heat coursing through him. Thomas climbed into Matthew’s lap, his lips moved along Matthew’s jaw and towards he sensitive skin of Matthew’s neck.  
“And thank you for your poem.” Thomas whispered as he kissed the join of Matthew’s jaw and neck. “Your words are so beautiful, the love that flows from your soul into mine, it's heavenly. I love you too, Mathew.” Thomas kissed Matthew’s mouth deeply, before breaking apart. They panted as they caught their breath, Matthew staring at Thomas in adoration, then Thomas smirked. “You’ve made me weak at the knees, now I’m going to do the same to you, _Captain Crawley._ ” Thomas ground against Matthew’s lap and Matthew felt his body reacting irresistibly beneath Thomas’ weight, his eyes widened and he pressed against Thomas, panting hard. Thomas smirked.  
“Do you like being called by your military title? Well, let’s have you standing to attention then, _Captain._ ” Matthew whimpered as Thomas unbuttoned Matthew's trousers and sank to the floor.


End file.
